In medical analysis devices and automatic specimen examination systems, blood, cerebrospinal fluid, or urine which is an examination target is collected in a dedicated test tube and is input into a medical analysis device or a specimen pretreatment system in which pretreatment, which is necessary before analysis is performed, is performed (hereinafter, collectively referred to as a test tube conveyance system), and necessary analysis or pretreatment is performed. The test tube is held by a specimen chuck mechanism, is placed on a specimen rack that is capable of collectively mounting a single, five, or ten dedicated test tubes in the analysis device or the automatic specimen examination system, and is conveyed in the device by a belt line, a hook transmitting mechanism, or the like.
PTL 1 discloses an example of such a test tube conveyance system.